The Other Harry Potter Story
by In-Love-with-a-Wizard
Summary: Raven Hanley is at her 5th year of Hogwarts. Her Brother, Thane, and she had both gotten into the same house and now its her sister's turn; but when Garnette gets into another house whats going to happen? HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, Slight DracoxOC, and some NevillexOC later.
1. Sorting Hat Surprise

This Story is totally fan made and has nothing to do with the original story of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter was created by J. K. R.

A smiling 5th year walked towards the Hogwarts train, her family right behind her. Her younger sister Garnette clung to her while the mother pushed Garnette's cart.

"Don't worry Garnette." Her brother Thane reassured her, "you'll be in Gryffindor for sure. It's in our blood."

Garnette sniffed "but Raven said that it doesn't matter where you are."

"Come now you know as well as I do that she secretly thinks that Gryffindor is the best."

With that comment Raven smacked her younger brother on the arm and muttered "idiot."

The train whistled cueing them to get onto the train. Raven and Thane led Garnette onto the train. Raven let her brother go off with his prankster friends, the Wesley twins, while her sister was dragged into another booth by some more new students. Raven walked down the hall into an empty booth. Raven smiled slightly, her sister reminded her of herself when she was a first year.

_**-Like OMG a Flash Back-**_

Raven held her moms hand while she ran with her cart onto the platform 9¾. Raven walked up to the train.

"I'm sure you'll do great Raven." Her father told her.

Raven smiled. Garnette gave Raven a giant hug but wouldn't let go.

"It's not fair," Garnette whined, "I want you to stay so I can play with you some more"

"It's ok Nettie," Raven cooed, "I'll send you an Owl whenever I get chance ok?"

Thane then whined "what about me?" Making Raven laugh.

Garnette sniffed but nodded letting her big sister go. The train whistled and Ravens mom hurried Raven onto the train.

"Have a good time" Her mom called.

Her family waved goodbye as they disappeared into the horizon. Raven walked down the hall of the train carriages. Every booth was full. She opened the door to a booth that wasn't all the way full. Inside was a Ginger boy and a boy with shaggy black hair and round glasses. When she opened the door they looked straight at her.

"Ah, um…" Raven blushed, "c-can I sit in here? Everyone else is full."

"Sure" the boy in the glasses said,

"We don't mind." said the Ginger with a face full of cauldron cake.

Raven smiled and sat down next to the Glasses clad boy and thanked him.

"My names Ron," the Ginger suddenly announced, "Ron Wesley."

"I'm Raven Hanley," she smiled at them.

The other boy stayed quiet.

"And your name would be?" Raven asked him.

The boy looked at her in shock and disbelief but with slight relief.

"How do you not know who this is?" Ron asked. He too was in disbelief, "are you a muggle born?"

"No," she protested, "My mother's a witch. She works in the ministry. I'm a half-blood. It's not my fault that we don't like to be attached to the Magic world."

"It's ok Ron," the boy finally said, "I'm Harry Potter."

The group smiled at each other, and Raven knew that they were going to be the best of friends.

_**-Fast Forwards-**_

Raven waited in line to be sorted into her house. She thought she would be placed in Hufflepuff, or maybe she would be placed Ravenclaw like her mother was. She stood between a Girl who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger and Harry. She waited in the line until her name was called.

When her name was called she put the sorting hat on. It mumbled to its self before calling

"GRYFINDOR!"

Raven took off the hat and ran down to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat near Hermione and moved down to make room for Harry and Ron.

_**-Fast forward to her 3**__**rd**__** year yeah-**_

Raven sat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She was excited to hear what house her brother would be in. The longer she thought about it the more she realized that he was only cut out for Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was a prankster.

Raven's train of thought was interrupted by Professor McGonagall called "Hanley, Thane"

Raven watched as Thane ran up to the sorting hat and put it on. As soon as he did the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

_**-End of Flashback. YEAY!-**_

The door of Raven's booth slid open, snapping her from her flash back. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

"Oh! Hey guys," Raven said with a smile, "why don't you sit down?"

Neville and Ginny sat next to her. Ron Harry and Hermione then went into a deep conversation that seemed to be about a dog named Pad-foot. Raven smiled at them. She wanted to tell them about her sister finally getting into Hogwarts, when the door was knocked on. It was the snack trolley lady.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

They all ordered one of everything each. Ron dug strait into a Cauldron cake. His face being covered by frosting.

"Ron," Raven sighed, "wipe your face please."

Ron looked up, his face even more covered with the small cake then earlier.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Wipe. Your. Face." Raven repeated with some distasted. It bothered her that Ron could eat anything, or have anything on his face and not care.

Ron shrugged and brushed his face slightly with his hand, making Raven grown.

Decided that it wasn't worth complaining about Raven stared out the window.

"My sister finally got into Hogwarts," Raven said like it was nothing, "I think she's going to be a Ravenclaw."

Everyone started to say their congratulations, while Raven mumbled "it's nothing really big." The door swung open suddenly. Most people would scream or freak out but this group just jumped to their feet and aimed their wands at what had opened the door. There stood a very bleach blonde greased back haired boy with silver blue eyes.

"Oh," Ron said relaxing a bit, "it's only Malfoy."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut as quickly as he had opened it, which was odd for him. He would usually say "shut it Wesley" but he didn't. Instead he grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her into the hallway.  
>"Ah," Raven muttered as he pulled her, "and now I'm being kidnapped."<p>

Malfoy dragged her half way down the hall before she was able to yank her arm away from him.

"That hurt Draco," Raven yelled at him, "If you wanted me to fallow you, all you had to do was ask."

Malfoy turned around, grabbed Raven by the arm and pulled her into a hug. Raven blushed and pushed him away.

"Draco, stop it," Raven yelled again, "who do you think I am?"

Malfoy stared at her a moment, before saying "I think you're my girlfriend."

Raven bushed, they had been dating since last term but she didn't think that they had hit it off since he didn't send her an owl at all during the summer.

Just then Garnette's head popped out of the open door of a booth.

"Well if it isn't Draky-poo and Big sister Raven," she joked, "watcha doin? Snogging?"

Raven glared at her little sister. She didn't like the way her sister joked about her relationship.

Draco just laughed and said "with that sort of attitude you'll be put in Slytherin for sure."

"Don't be a Prat," Garnette told Draco, "Everyone knows I'll be in Gryffindor House."

Draco laughed again and walked down the hall saying "Yeah, Yeah." As soon as Draco was gone Raven turned to her sister

"Why must you aggravate him like that?" Raven asked her, "You know he's always looking for a way to tease you."

Garnette looked for and answer in her sister's eyes but found none. Raven sighed and turned around.

"Be sure to get in your school uniform," Raven reminded her sister, "we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

With that Raven walked back to her friends' booth. The boys were waiting outside with their uniforms on

"Oh, looks like you got away from Malfoy's clutches without our help." Ron joked.

Raven jabbed Ron in his side with her wand.

"Oh shut it." Raven muttered and knocked on the door.

Ginny answered the door. Seeing that it was Raven, she moved over a little and let Raven squeeze in through the door. Raven changed quickly and when they finished they let the boys back in. Raven stared out the window while eating her box of every flavored beans. She saw Hogwarts in the distance. She couldn't wait to hear what house her sister was going to be in.

When the train stopped she lined up and waited with the group until they got into a carriage. Inside it was a Ravenclaw girl that Hermione introduced as Luna Lovegood. When they got in to the great hall the sorting hat was already out. The new students were brought in and the hat started singing.

**In times of old when I was new  
>And Hogwarts barely started<br>The Founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted:<br>nited by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<br>"Together we will build and teach!"  
>The Four good friends decided<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided,<br>For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?<br>So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there and so can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<br>Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry is purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<br>Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name,"<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
>And treat them just the same."<br>These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light,<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A House in which they might<br>Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning, just like him,<br>And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor,<br>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
>And taught them all she knew,<br>Thus the Houses and their founders  
>Retained friendships firm and true.<br>So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>For several happy years,<br>But the discord crept among us  
>Feeding on our faults and fears.<br>The Houses that, like pillars four,  
>Had once held up our school,<br>Now turned upon each other and,  
>Divided, sought to rule.<br>And for a while it seemed the school  
>Must meet an early end,<br>What with dueling and with fighting  
>And the clash of friend on friend<br>And at last there came a morning  
>When old Slytherin departed<br>And though the fighting then died out  
>He left us quite downhearted.<br>And never since the founders four  
>Were whittled down to three<br>Have the Houses been united  
>And they once were meant to be.<br>And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>And you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>Because that is what I'm for,<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>Listen closely to my song:<br>Though condemned I am to split you  
>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br>Though I must fulfill my duty  
>And must quarter every year<br>Still I wonder whether sorting  
>May not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you..  
>Let the sorting now begin <strong>

They all clapped. Raven noticed Thane was making a face as he clapped, making Raven roll her eyes. Then the name "Hanley, Garnette" was called.

Garnette ran up and sat down on the stool and put the hat on. A moment or so passed. To Raven it felt as though time was slowing down. The hat then called out

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Garnette's little songs

**This Story is totally fan made and has nothing to do with the original story of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter was created by J. K. R.**

Raven looked at her sister sitting at the Slytherin table and shot her a sympathetic look. Garnette gave Raven a pleading look as Malfoy sat down next to her. Raven shrugged, if the Sorting hat said she was Slytherin she didn't know what to do. She waited while Dumbledore introduced the new teacher Professor Umbridge. When Umbridge was lecturing Raven actually fell asleep but woke up before dinner actually started. Suddenly Garnette's head shot up and she yelled "It wasn't me! Don't call mum!" Raven rolled her eyes.

_**-The next day-**_

Raven woke up early, and dressed in her school uniform quickly. She ran down the stairs and out of the common room she wanted to get a little bit of quidditch practice before classes started. She climbed on her broom and sped around the quidditch field once or twice before dismounting her broom and running to the great hall. She saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They all spotted her and Ron waved her over.

"So what do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher will teach us?" Raven asked, "Because if You-Know-Who's back then we need the teacher to well, you know. teach us."

Garnette walked over to her sister and lumped over her shoulders.

"Sleepy." Garnette muttered on Raven.

Raven looked at her friends not knowing what to say.

"Um… Garnette," Harry said trying to get her attention.

Garnette lifted her head from her sister's shoulder. She looked at Harry with a bored expression.

"What?" she asked in a sleepily annoyed voice.

"This is the Gryffindor table, you're a Slytherin." Ron explained.

Garnette muttered "go to hell Weasly" and continued to lean on her sister's shoulder.

Just then Draco Malfoy strolled up to the Gryffindor table. He stopped slowly and glared at the Golden trio.

"Potter," Malfoy glowered "Weaslys, Granger."

"Malfoy" the golden trio responded with the same distasted.

Raven ignored Draco and continued to try to get her sister off her shoulder. Raven poked Garnette in the cheek.

"Nettie would you please get off of me?" Raven demanded of her little sister.

"Don't worry," Draco said smirking, "I'll get her off"

Draco pulled Garnette sharply by the back of her caller and away from Raven.

"Ow! that hurts!" Garnette screamed at the Bleach blonde boy, "I'll get you for this!"

Draco smirked and said "how? You're just a first year. Any spell or cruse you through at me won't work."

Raven caught a glimpse of a familiar smirk appear on her sisters face as Garnette opened her mouth and started to sing.

"**Draco Malfoy, what's your problem?  
>you're lookin kinda mopey and forlorn this morning<br>Harry Potter, what's your deal?  
>are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?<br>Draco Malfoy, what's your issue?  
>do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?<br>Harry Potter, give us a sign  
>you can't commit to Ginny so what do you have in mind?<br>give me three guesses  
>is it professor McGonagle?<br>is it Lavender Brown?  
>no,<br>it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
>S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G<br>it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  
>F-A-L-L-I-N-G<br>in love"**

Draco immediately covered her mouth but almost as suddenly pulled his hand away

"Ugh!" Draco screamed, "The brat licked me!"

Garnette smirked again and continued singing...only a different song,

"**Oh, Draco, **

**You're so fine,**

**You're so fine you blow my mind!**

**Hey, Draco! **

**Hey, Draco!"**

Raven failed to resist the urge to laugh. As did the rest of the group…. Well except for Harry who was still mortified. Garnette, believing that it was the best time to stop and get some food, stopped singing and dragged the poor mortified Draco Malfoy back over to the Slytherin table.

"You know," Hermione said between laughs, "that's why your sister was put into Slytherin."

Raven stopped laughing and started to think. Hermione was right. Her sister was placed in the best house for her personality. Raven sighed and then finished her breakfast.

"We're going to be late for our first class guys," Raven urged the rest of the group to hurry, "let's get going."


End file.
